Adventures of the Lost Crystalis
by VersionZero
Summary: Sai and Chi have their hands full when they are caught in a war between ancient powers. They are forced to travel and gather thier forces so that they may fight against the darkness known as the Cursed. Will they win? Or will they fail? 50 years after MAR


**Author's Note:**

This story is based on the OC characters that I have in a MAR RPG called Beautiful World. I play as Saiza while my sister plays as Chikara. Reishin is played as an NPC. This is my first story so please be nice, hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**Main Characters:**

Saiza Kuzono, Age 26: The main protagonist of this story. He likes to practice his fighting skills and will never back down from a challenge. Though he is strong, he is also quite intelligent, as he measures his opponent's power through simple observation.

Chikari Hanaske, Age 25: Another protagonist of this story, Chi acts as Sai's partner, friend, and support. She is very bubbly and likes to play games. She is the brains, as she can think up strategic plans and acts as she needs to, not as others want her to. She is also very independent.

Reishin Kuzono, Age 31: Sai's brother. He is very strong and holds much cunning for someone of his age. He is the main antagonist as he will become Sai's direction of hate in the future.

**Marchen Awakens Romance:**

**Adventures of the Lost Crystalis**

Prologue

Sai walked along the shores of Pelica, staring towards the ocean. He looked at the sun. His brown hair glistened in the twilight, the wind blew it backwards. The waves had a simple, yet calming melody to them. But it was getting late. Chi was supposed to have been there half an hour ago. He sighed as he picked up a rock off the beach and threw it at the water. How long has it been? Sai and Chi had been together ever since they were children. They both had the same gains, the same losses. It had all begun the day they met. 13 years ago. It was a sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky.

Flashback

"Son, I want you to meet someone who's new to Pelica. Now, I want you to treat her kindly, as her parents haven't had the best of luck."

Sai wasn't paying attention. Rather, he was focused on something else. He was practicing with a wooden sword, as he wanted his form to be perfect in battle. He swung left, then right. And he was stopped as his father caught the sword.

"Okay?" His father seemed a bit peeved.

"Fine... Who's this girl anyways?"

"Her name is Chikara Hanaske. Her family needs help and I'm about to go off. Let's go."

Practically dragging the boy along, he took him to the Hanaske family's house, a house overlooking the ocean. He looked up and saw a young girl, about his age. She was standing on the windowsill and her hair seemed to wave in the wind. Was this the Chikara he'd heard about? He quickly followed his father into the house and went upstairs so that the adults could have their little chat. He walked to the door of the room and knocked.

"Hello? May I come in?"

There was a small voice that seemed to be a siren's song as the girl had said,

"Go ahead."

Sai walked in, leaving the door opened. The girl's head turned and her hair seemed to invite him in as it waved. She was beautiful.

"You must be Saiza."

"Yes. And you're Chikara, right?" Sai seemed to have a problem when talking to her, as his face became a deep red as he walked closer. She giggled a bit and said,

"Yup. It's a pleasure to meet you Saiza."

"The pleasure's all mine..."

He was speechless for the moment. He was absolutely stunned. He heard from his father that the Hanaske family had a daughter, but he didn't think she was his age. Or this beautiful. He moved closer to her and walked up to the window next to her.

"So, why did you guys decide to come to Pelica?"

"My dad was a friend of your dad, and well, your dad invited us over."

"I see. That explains that. So, do you want a tour of Pelica?"

"That sounds nice!"

Sai shows her around the small port city called Pelica and they become great friends. She laughs, he smiles, and they're both happy. It continues like this for 2 years.

Next Flashback

Sai and Chi are walking together when they reach Sai's house. There are strange men around the house. They enter, not knowing what exactly is going on. Once in, they continue to the living room, where there is Sai's father, his mother, and a man who seemed about 5 years older than Sai.

"Sai, this is someone you need to meet. This is Reishin, your brother."

"Really now? I have a brother? Great..."

Chi sensed Sai's discomfort and motioned for him to come with her. He followed, wanting to leave the room. They wandered off to a cliff near the beach. It was their favorite place to just hang out and talk.

"Well? What's on your mind?"

"I don't know Chi... It's just that... being an only child was just fine for me, and having an older brother just doesn't seem to fit... I mean... I never knew about him. My parents never told me..."

"I get how you're feeling Sai. I know for a fact that I don't have an older sibling, but I don't know how I'd feel if I had one either."

"I just hope that this is going to turn out okay. I don't know the guy, what he likes, what he does. It just doesn't feel right."

"Things will turn out fine. There's no need to worry. Let's go. I think your parents are worried."

They walk back, with Sai still hesitant to meet this brother of his. When they arrive, the men are gone and they walk into the house. Next, they find something terribly wrong. Nobody was home. They looked around the house. Still nothing. Sai had then found a note in his parents' room that was addressed to him. He opened it. It read:

_Sai,_

_Your mother and I are heading off on an important matter. We have left money in this envelope for you to use to buy any foods or things you need. We know that it's sudden that you find out that you have an older brother, but it was best that you didn't know. We will explain when we get home. I have also left you an ARM in case you need it. Take care son._

_Your father._

Sai had finished reading the note and continued to take care of himself for a few days. Then his parents never came back. But still, he waited. No sign of his parents. Weeks became months and months became years. Nothing. He had a feeling. His parents, were no more.

End Flashback

He forced himself not to remember the next part. Then, he noticed. He turned around and saw a girl with green hair and deep green eyes. They seemed to sent a telepathic "I'm sorry for being late" to him. Frankly, he hadn't minded. Chi quickly ran up to him and said with a smile,

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go, Chi."

Then, they left, onto their adventure. What awaits them in the future? You'll have to wait for later chapters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. Yeah. My first FanFic. Some constructive criticism would be nice. This story may have some Canon Characters, but hey, this is 50 years into the future. Otherwise, most of the characters will be OC characters.


End file.
